


a woman he dearly loved

by MathIsMagic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/pseuds/MathIsMagic
Summary: From a young age, Tywin had striven for power. More power, always more. He wore the right clothes, made the right investments, courted the right allies, and crushed the right foes, successful in his everlasting pursuit of greatness. He loathed all which threatened his ambitions, whether it be an incompetent underling or his own foolish, whoremongering father, and removed such obstacles from his life without reflection or remorse. In all things, Tywin Lannister sought power with single minded discipline. And yet.Joanna, will you marry me?Or: Joanna realizes how much Tywin Loves her.
Relationships: Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	a woman he dearly loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joannalannister (tywinning)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/gifts).



“Joanna, I-”

Tywin hesitates. Tywin doesn’t  _ hesitate. _ Usually. 

Joanna forcefully represses the smirk that tugged on her lips at the sight. If she smirked now, he might get too flustered — or angry — to ever finish this little production of his.

Joanna knows Tywin best, or at least she fancied herself to.

It isn’t an accident that he brought her here, to their favorite garden in the Rock. A small picnic awaits them, with wine, and her favorite sweetmeats. He must have an important pronouncement, just for her. The garden had been emptied of people, but filled with flowers.

Tywin hated flowers. He considered them to be useless things. Necessary only in certain public settings, and even then, only because they are the expected thing. It’s strange that he had brought so many lovely little ones here, where no one could see them. No one… but her. 

Joanna’s heart aches in her chest. It felt like Tywin was preemptively comforting her. Did that mean it was time? That Tywin was going to end it? Was he going to tell her that he cared for her — she  _ knows  _ he does — but remind her of what they both knew? That there were things he would have to do for House Lannister, and making a good marriage was one of them? That it was time to end this childish courtship, and look to their futures?

They’ve known each other since childhood; so long,she doesn’t remember not knowing him. Aside from his siblings, she was one of the only people he trusted. She had been with him through thick and thin, and had never betrayed his secrets or embarrassing fumbles, not even that time when they were eight and he had been practicing with the horses and seen her and- well. The point is, she never told anyone; the fact that Tywin Lannister could make such a fool of himself remains only between them. 

As they had grown older, that friendship and trust had grown with them. She became his confidant; the only one he had, besides maybe Kevan. And, seeing him be vulnerable, she fell in love, even knowing he could never choose her, in the end.

“Joanna,” he tries again. “I wish- I would like to-” 

She hadn’t seen him this flustered since they were about six. Not even after the horse incident. Surely he knows that she knows this is the end? Tywin doesn’t suffer fools; they would not be so close if he thought her unintelligent. 

She understood the pain of watching Tytos slowly destroy their House. She understood that something needed to be done. She never judged him, for what he had done. For what he would do. Even to her.

Joanna knew that Tywin could be a harsh man. That he had exacting standards. That he didn’t flinch from the darkness. But she also knew that he was not a hypocrite. He was harshest with himself above all. He required himself to meet the same standards he asked of others. He would do what is necessary, even if some might call it cruel, but only because he understood that this was a cruel world, and did not flinch back from it, did not protect his own peace of mind instead of his family.

She admired his pragmatism, even when it made her heart ache, knowing that he could never be hers.

The Tyrells probably had some saying about sweet roses under sharp thorns, but Joanna didn’t have enough interest in their words to find out. Joanna appreciated flowers because they were lovely little things. That’s not what she loved about Tywin. He was no trifling flower. Tywin was her lion, teeth, claws and all. She loves him, even now. Even when it hurts.

Tywin takes a deep breath, and tries a third time.

“Joanna, will you marry me?” 

_ I understand. It’s necessary for our House. I will still care for you and support you. I- _

What.

Joanna’s sharp thoughts scatter. She stares. Surely, she misheard.

Tywin is still kneeling there, still brandishing Joanna’s favorite flowers — which he hated — still looking at her expectedly, like he is waiting on her to give a pronouncement that would change his life. Like he was waiting to see if she would agree to marry him.

But that- It made no  _ sense.  _

From a young age, Tywin had striven for power. More power, always more. He wore the right clothes, made the right investments, courted the right allies, and crushed the right foes, successful in his everlasting pursuit of greatness. He loathed all which threatened his ambitions, whether it be an incompetent underling or his own foolish, whoremongering father, and removed such obstacles from his life without reflection or remorse. In all things, Tywin Lannister sought power with single minded discipline. And yet.

_ Joanna, will you marry me? _

This thing she and Tywin have, it is a trifle, a dalliance. A thing they were pretending could work for fun. He desired her, that was all. It wasn’t a serious courtship. She had always known that. Had always loved him, despite it. Tywin had dreams and ambitions; plans that needed political power, and financial capital. Things that could easily be acquired and in great quantity through the right wife.

A marriage was a prime opportunity to expand influence. A man like Tywin Lannister could have his pick of brides, and the price their families would be willing to pay for ties to a House such as his. He might have selected a bride to bolster his family’s wealth to ever greater heights, or to secure an alliance with any influential lord. He might have married a princess, and reminded the world that theirs was once royal blood. 

There are a hundred different ways Tywin might have sought power through his marriage, and Tywin was plenty shrewd enough to get himself a good one, no matter how tattered House Lannister’s reputation was right now. Tywin enjoyed her company, but no matter how fond of each other they were, she never imagined he might actually choose to throw away the greatest of his current assets, just to be with her.

Joanna was already a Lannister; she brought him no money, no allies. She brought him no titles. She was wanted by a king; to marry her was, in fact, a threat to his own good standing in court. 

But here he was, holding flowers he hated. When no one important was around to see him, and be pleased with him for it. No one… except Joanna, who loved the little yellow things. 

Joanna’s eyes sting.

For the first time in his life, Tywin is doing something that will not advance his position. And he is doing it for her.

He is watching her expectantly, waiting patiently for her answer. He doesn’t seem the slightest bit smug at her shock; just… anxious. Tywin Lannister, nervous about her response. Tywin, worried about her answer. Worried enough to set up this little picnic of theirs, to dress up, to trip over his words, to wait on his knees for  _ her  _ decision. On whether she would marry him.

Tywin Lannister.  _ The  _ Tywin Lannister, who was planning — who  _ would be,  _ if she knew him — the most powerful man in Westeros one day. That man wanted to marry her. When she brought nothing to their alliance. Not alliance, not wealth, not land or titles. She was beautiful, yes, but he  _ famously _ distained the idea of marriage out of lust. The only reason he could possibly want to marry her was-

He loves her. 

Joanna’s heart soars as the world around her realigned.

Tywin really, truly loves her.

Enough to give up wealth and titles and  _ power.  _ Enough to stain the knees of his pants, and buy flowers he didn’t care about. Enough to want her by his side, through thick and thin, for the rest of their lives. 

_ Tywin.  _

Who never did anything without considering the consequences. Who would do  _ anything  _ to achieve his ambitions, would do things some people would call ruthless, even cruel.

But because he was ruthless about everything else, doesn’t that make it all the more wonderful to be loved by him? To have such a man, a man who would one day shape the world to his liking, kneel before her with adoration in his eyes, wasn’t it the most wonderful thing?

Joanna had never been more sure about anything.

“Yes, Tywin. I will marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Shializaro for supporting me and Betaing!


End file.
